In the field of image processing, there may be a case in which a text in an original image integrated with the text is wished to be changed.
In a virtual shopping mall site, for example, an image including a text, such as final day or the like, for use in a bargain sale or the like and a background image including a figure or the like for calling for attention may be used. It will be convenient that a text can be read from such an image and, after translation into a different language, and that a text after translation can be displayed instead of the text before translation.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for recognizing a character in a bitmap image obtained by scanning a document where characters are printed in black on a sheet in a single color, then refilling the pixels that render the character by pixels having the same attribute as that of the sheet, then translating the recognized character to obtain a new different character, and writing the obtained character on the pixels refilled.